pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toraen/Archive 6
Resume Trolling here. --Toraen 22:54, 20 October 2010 (UTC) :*Trolls* --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 22:56, October 20 2010 (UTC) ::That broom is fugly--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Get me a new one then. Cba to change it myself. --Toraen 01:49, 21 October 2010 (UTC) Sup Mind hopping into IRC for a moment? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 02:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) How do i change the build header template? How do I change the build header template? I think someone tampered with the build headers because as you can see in this build, there's the giant penguin image embedded into the header. I don't know how to make a link to a build, but check this: Archive:A/W Aura of Displacement :It'll take a while to get it off. Give it a couple days and it should go away. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 02:41, October 21 2010 (UTC) ::That answer doesn't make any sense at all. --Supernick530 02:53, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::It did go away though. --Toraen 02:54, 21 October 2010 (UTC) :::A bad joke combined with lazyness, mostly. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 02:55, October 21 2010 (UTC) ::::i forwarded time so it go away quick Dr Rawr 02:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Database Just curious, what kind of database models do Wikia and Curse use? The Texas Hammer 17:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't know. I don't do any backend work. --Toraen 19:51, 26 October 2010 (UTC) ::What the shit do you mean by "database models"? It's an SQL database, probably MySQL, and, as such, it probably uses a ton of tables and very few, if any, foreign keys. The same is generally true for any CMS available except for some hyper-modified Drupal install packages and shitastic python-based CMSs like Plone. -- Danny Goes Rogue 20:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Q:What the shit do you mean by "database models"? A: Here, read about database models http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Database_model. :::You partially answered my follow-up question if Toraen's answer was "relational database", which would have been "What language do they use?". Since you and I are talking about this, are you guessing its SQL, or you know for sure its SQL?The Texas Hammer 21:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have a look and here. — [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] 21:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks! I have used PVX for a while now, but am just now starting to look at more than just the build pages. Thanks for "spelling it out for me."The Texas Hammer 22:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've never heard anyone use the phrase "database model" before, only "database structure". Must be a midwest thing. If you really want to familiarize yourself with the database of a CMS, just install it on your computer or web host if you have one. Looking at diagrams is nothing like getting your hands dirty with phpMyAdmin and an attempt at writing a new extension. -- Danny Goes Rogue 23:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Midwest? I have no clue where you got that from, since I live in the Texas (which is in the South, not the Midwest). The term, database model, is a standard industry word and not some different vernacular that some people use. You and I are talking about the same thing, but the words you chose are less "textbook", I believe. Strange though...you seem to know what your talking about. The fact that you said "an SQL database" instead of "a SQL database" was my first indication. The Texas Hammer 00:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Danny is from the midwest. Life Guardian 00:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Yahtzee! Sorry for my misunderstanding. The Texas Hammer 00:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::What Life said. I work in web development, but I'm also still just a CS student and don't quite have "industry" experience outside of academic labs and working as a freelancer. I picked up that particular phrase from two of my professors. (Although, they do work in the same lab and the one's from India, so he likely just began using the term the other guy does.) On a side note, I'm surprised Wikipedia doesn't have at least a redirect for "database structure." On another side note, it's nice being the only one of my friends that makes enough to pay rent plus some extra while working part time. -- Danny Goes Rogue 02:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Toraen and his random categories! this OCD behaviour is definitely not good for your mental health--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Novii‎ & User talk:Novii/Archive 1 Well, I can't. I'm banned. -- 00:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'll temporarily unban you really quick so I can confirm. Checkuser didn't show your IP as belonging to Novii, so I couldn't just go ahead and do it. --Toraen 00:05, 31 October 2010 (UTC) :Ok, log in and add the delete tags. --Toraen 00:11, 31 October 2010 (UTC) Build:W/E Gale Axe the vandalism from ips is getting excessive, protect?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Marksman's Turret I've tried a few PvE turret builds, these two are the ones I got the most DPS out of... I think the glass arrows one was slightly more damage and a lot easier on the energy, but has the disadvantage in range and lower effective attack rate so less benefit from things like GDW. Neither really impressed much compared to the meta single target builds for other classes but they're good enough I guess. For usage just buff up, scan, and spam your shots (just about every single arrow will be an attack skill if used in the right order). Adding an IAS would actually waste time because before you get off the normal attack after an attack skill your next attack skill will just be recharging, kind of like barrage builds where IAS makes you cancel normal attacks so they don't delay barrage spamming. If you don't have a hero prividing cracked armor for body shot, take shell shock, it'll increase your damage anyways. Necromas 03:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :No to conjure. That causes physical buffs (orders/barbs/MoP/etc.) to not trigger, which is worse. I'd really rather let my heroes use those so I could max marks and expertise (I could also just bring EBSoH instead of conjure to also buff allies/myself). With Point/Zojun's, I've found that a flatbow lets me use IAS and I get a whole attack in before my attack skills recharge, making it worth it and actually increasing my DPS. Also, Triple Shot if you're going to buffstack for some spiking power. Then again, I hate turrets in PvE because I'm doing less damage than with melee, the rangedness doesn't matter, and I'm not even bringing much utility to make up for it. --Toraen 04:13, 3 November 2010 (UTC) ::If you're doing MoP don't even consider a bow. A turret won't be anything but just for fun in PvE. Rangers aren't left behind though when it comes to MoP/Orders teams, go RaO or NRA + spear + pet. A spear pet ranger can do some pretty good damage and easy deep wound too, while the pet provides an extra physical hitter to trigger things (except orders). Necromas 04:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::In fact I still have the template for the build on my user page. Necromas 04:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::If you are using Zojun's/Point Blank you should really be using a shortbow, not a flatbow Toraen. MiseryUser talk:Misery 07:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Flatbow means you aren't right next to enemies (lol half of shortbow range), but in fact have almost shortbow range. Also, I usually use RtW because I miss running PvP turrets. I never run point blanks anymore anyway, since I might as well melee. --Toraen 08:13, 3 November 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't think the range of Point Blank is actually affected by the bow, much like how Read the Wind ignores the bow type for the arc. I might be wrong though. MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is affected by bow type. max PBS range for a flatbow is a bit less than normal shortbow range, while PBS range for a shortbow is a bit more than half the normal shortbow range (definitely not actually half). Necromas 17:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) dual major runes, alcohol, and prepared is pewpew.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) how2ranger in pve. -- Danny Goes Rogue 16:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : Stability is for losers who cant weapon swap Dr Rawr 17:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :you're horrible at guild wars. there's no dshot on that bar. -- Danny Goes Rogue 18:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Daggers are for the weak. --Toraen 22:48, 3 November 2010 (UTC) take a jingle bear for ultimate adorableness. grab a hammer for awesome points. -- Danny Goes Rogue 03:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) r/a and ursan (even with pet) are so boring, i approve of hammer--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Meta-Build&curid=96880&diff=1131399&oldid=1125513 there's something wrong if a build has been tagged meta and has received a trash vote...(hence why I didn't bother with it when it was implemented) ~ PheNaxKian talk 03:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I see that it could be very possible with the recent joke builds! --Toraen 03:02, 5 November 2010 (UTC) :Also, beyond that, it could be used to tag builds like RtL Spike that are commonly used to farm fame against bad teams, but really bad for actually playing HA. I'd prefer a tag that was at least colored differently for those cases though. --Toraen 07:16, 5 November 2010 (UTC) ::well in the case of the joke builds they would be un-tagged. As for the second...that's a bit harder to define, it's basically a severely limited meta, so it's a case of "is it actually meta?". I could always set it so that the meta tag is a different colour if it's been voted good (great would look the same still) if you want. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Do keep in mind I was joking with adding the trash rating to the meta tag. I'm incredibly bored, and it doesn't hurt anything. --Toraen 01:37, 6 November 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AAdmin_noticeboard&diff=1131496&oldid=1131470 anyone can post straight to meta, the only thing's MC's have that normal users don't is a final say on if something is or isn't meta. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : There's not much reason to say this if anyone can post straight to the meta HA/GvG categories without being reverted. I wanted the MC policy to change that so people couldn't pull something like a Build:W/Mo Infuse Healer again. I should have made it clearer and posted a revision to real vetting (I might do this later). Lemming and Crow haven't been on much lately, and I don't want to force ourselves to wait for them before untagging the builds. --Toraen 01:19, 6 November 2010 (UTC) ::The problem is we're then giving MC's power by saying they and only they can post straight to meta for HA/GVG, which was the opposite of what the intention was. They were supposed to be completely normal users and MC's only when a dispute has arisen between users over the validity of something being meta (and even then only when it's evenly split because if it's 1 vs everyone else it's obvious which it should be). ~ PheNaxKian talk 03:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought that what I said was the intention. Zzz... --Toraen 06:44, 6 November 2010 (UTC) Reclaiming username to curse wiki HEy, I don't know how to reclaim my account to curse, I tried it but it says username is not reserved. So how do you reserve/reclaim accounts? Demonic Sin Ex 17:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Put the code in your edit Summary. The Texas Hammer 18:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If you're username isn't reserved you were one of the unlucky 11% of accounts that couldn't be reserved. You'll just have to register again over there. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::ups. i must've been that lucky, too. i re-created Daññy before i realized you could do that reclamation thing. not that i care entirely or at all. -- Danny Goes Rogue 05:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC)